50 words
by Madagascar Penguin
Summary: 50 words, one sentence each, all Penguins of Madagascar.


Author comments: Ha! First Penguins stroy on . Woot! Go me! Hope you all like it, it was suprizingly hard. If you have any questions about any of my sentences fell free to comment or message me and ask.

Divide – As many times as the team had to split up on missions, training, or even in everyday life, the thought of being separated from his team scared Private to death.

Clouds – Once in a while when a snow white cloud would pass overhead, it somehow reminded Julien of Madagascar and his kingdom; which meant that cloud belonged to him.

Splash – Detailed calculations covered his clipboard as Kowalski raised his flipper and smacked the water as hard as he could to check his numbers; he smiled as the splash soaked the closest group of people around the habitat.

Music – The only music truly worth listening to for Rico was the resounding boom of a few well placed sticks of dynamite.

Lieutenant – Maurice sometimes hated being Julien's right-hand man; but for some sick reason he knew he would follow the king through whatever fate would throw their way.

Feet – Marlene couldn't quite get what was with King Julien and his craziness about his feet; though she could agree that Mort's obsession with them was much more disturbing.

Love – There was no such thing as loving something too much Mort thought, clinging to the king's feet as the string of curses flew over his head.

Fish – Kowalski knew of no sweeter snack then a good helping of fish; especially those red, gummy fish.

Amateur – Mason and Phil looked back and forth between each other and the human attempting sign language, silently wondering why this human kept asking where the bathroom was.

Divorce – Skipper punched the heavy training dummy again, trying to will away the negative emotions his divorce left behind with him; he stopped abruptly when he saw the worried faces of his three men, only then realizing the blood on his flippers and tears on his face.

Women – Alice was busing herself distributing food and complaining on the cell phone glued to ear; watching her go by, King Julien wondered if all New York women were as crazy as this one.

Sweet – He was as nice as a penguin could get; but by now everyone knew better then get between Kowalski and his sweet, sweet candy.

Water – Marlene never realized she missed her old home until she realized how far away California really was.

Cannibalism – Rico had panicked when he saw the ticking time bomb still in Skipper's flipper as Alice made her way into the penguin habitat; though he had to admit, Skipper tasted pretty good.

Award – Private loved his prize on the wall, it made him feel like he was important to the team; yet at the same time he hated it, because it was proof how much constant reassurance he still needed.

Loyalty – Mort and Maurice both knew how to be loyal; only Maurice knew how to keep his own convictions while doing so.

Paranoia – Only when he finally began to believe that Alice was part of a secret organization dedicated to the elimination of penguins did Rico, Kowalski and Private believe that Skipper was paranoid.

Familiar – Only a few choice people actually noticed the penguins in the Central Park Zoo were the very same that were shipped away with the other animals that escaped.

Rock N' Roll – Holding the microphone Rico regurgitated, Skipper had to fight back the urge to begin singing the first rock song he thought of into it; must have been some bad fish that morning.

Chick – Rico could have sworn Antarctica wasn't as dull as they found it when he was a newly hatched chick there.

Peace – This zoo needed someone to help everyone else keep a level head; Marlene shuddered to think what the penguins and lemurs might eventually do to each other if they didn't have a peacekeeper.

Credo – Skipper knew the penguin's credo by heart; and while the others were still a little confused, he could at least sleep well knowing they wouldn't swim in hot oil and bisquick.

Instincts – Kowalski still didn't know much about gut instincts; but then again if he did he just wouldn't be the same penguin, would he?

Greek – As the other animals and people effortlessly used the native slang, Julien tried to wrap his head around the terms; he was just as successful as his whistling.

Guilt – Private whistled, trying to act innocent while sneaking out of the penguin HQ; he just prayed Rico wouldn't be too mad when he found his doll missing her head.

Pollution – Why was it that only the penguins complained about Julien and other the lemur's constant noise pollution?

Tea – The people stared with curiosity as Mason sipped his tea; he could only image the looks he'd get if he still drank margaritas.

Language – Phil snickered as the young girl imitated his sign language to her parents while they praised her; if only they knew what she was saying to them.

Shrimp – The next zoo patron to come up to Joey's habitat and mention anything about putting 'shrimp on the barbie' was going to get it.

Bottomless – The lemurs wondered if they were the only ones who questioned how Rico could possibly keep the seemingly limitless amount of junk in his stomach.

Five – Kowalski held his flipper out impatiently to Private; he still hasn't forgotten the younger penguin owes him five dollars.

Cry – For one second Skipper wanted nothing more then to take every single dangerous weapon Rico had in his stomach, march over to the lemur habitat, and personally make sure Ringtail paid for making Private cry.

Home – There was only one thing about Madagascar that Maurice could honestly say he missed; and that was the fact that those crazy penguins weren't there.

So-so – Mort's feelings were always one extreme or the other; it felt strange to wake up and be somewhere in the middle.

Accidents – Rico couldn't explain how sorry he was to Kowalski for accidently sneezing an anchor onto his head.

Bon Jovi – The penguins weren't even sure if any of them have ever heard any of Bon Jovi's music.

Cart – Alice was steaming when she saw what had become of her electric cart; whoever did this would pay.

Pink – Watching Skipper paint their car, Kowalski had to wonder; why was it pink to start with?

Nightmare – Private wasn't usually one to have bad dreams, but what was on that nature documentary would be stuck in the back of his head for the rest of his life.

King – From on top of his throne, Julien really was the king of the world; or at least the larger part of the zoo.

Crazy – How the penguins operated was the reason they were all shrouded in mystery to the other zoo animals; or maybe it was why everyone thought they were crazy.

Accent – Wondering into the lemur habitat, Skipper had to ask Julien an important question: what the heck happened to his accent?

Storm – Thunder roared from the dark, approaching clouds, bringing promises of lightning and rain; none of the animals liked storms, but at least the zoo would be empty of people.

Sale – For candy, it seemed even penguins were for sale; or at least three of the four of them were.

Reinforcements – Marlene wasn't a 'helpless victim', but it was nice to know the four penguins had her back…well maybe she could do without Rico.

Power – Maurice had a new respect for King Julien when he realized how easily he was driven power mad.

Fail – Rico may have slightly (or extremely) psychotic, but he never failed to deliver when he was needed.

Answer – Kowalski was supposed to be the smart one; though for some reason whenever Private asked him a question, it was always one he didn't know the answer to.

Small – They said that good things came in small packages; unfortunately that didn't apply to Mort.

Bedside – Rico, Kowalski and Private sat patiently and watched as Skipper, still covered in bandages, softly slept; they knew he wouldn't be happy when he found out they had stayed up all night, but it was worth to make sure their leader was ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to any characters in this fanfiction. All names and places belong to Dreamworks and Nick.


End file.
